vampirinafandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccupire
"Hiccupire" is the first segment of the twentieth episode of Vampirina. It premiered on July 20, 2018 alongside "Uncle Bigfoot". When Vee gets a case of the vampire hiccups, Poppy and Bridget struggle to find a way to scare them away. Vampirina gets vampire hiccups during school, causing her to launch upwards and is left fluttering in the air. Poppy and Bridget try to help her get rid of them by getting her to hold her breath or drink upside down. Neither of these methods work. Poppy and Bridget are forced to hold Vee down each time she hiccups during class. By break time, Vee still has the hiccups. Demi shows up with Vee's lunch, since she forgot to bring it. They tell him about Vee's hiccups, and Demi suggests giving her a scare. Vee disagrees that will work, stating that she is not afraid of anything. Demi goes back to the Scare B&B and gets Gregoria and Chef Remy to help him scare Vee. Demi tries scaring Vee by popping out of her backpack, Remy tries surprising her by bursting out of her locker, only ending up scaring Bridget instead, and Gregoria tries to shock her by jumping out of the bushes. Neither of these scare Vee and her hiccups still do not go away. After school, Vee tells her parents about her hiccups. They have an idea on how to really get rid of them, but they tell Vee to go to her room so she does not see or what they are planning. Once she is gone, Boris and Oxana tell Poppy and Bridget that the only thing that can scare Vee is baby cows. When she was a little "ghoul", she was not yet used to flying. During one of their night flights, a strong breeze carried her off and she landed in a field of baby cows. Poppy and Bridget get the idea that Vee would be afraid of anything that is cute. Meanwhile, Vee is in her room doing her homework. She still has the hiccups. She decides to go and see what is going on down stairs and finds the lounge turned into a barn full of cute stuffed baby cows. She suddenly begins to scream in terror and panic over the baby cows all over the living room. A strange mooing sound can be heard as Vee turns around with a big-eye expression and a frown. She sees Demi and Gregoria dressed up like a giant baby cow moving closer and closer to her. She screams in total shock as she backs away and trips over a large hay bale. As expected, Vee gets scared and her hiccups finally go away. She receives stuffed baby cow with fangs and she loves it. *Vampirina Hauntley *Poppy Peepleson *Bridget *Demi *Gregoria *Chef Remy Bones *Boris Hauntley *Oxana Hauntley *Edgar Peepleson (non-speaking role) *Mr. Gore *Roxanne *Tiffany *Lena *This is the third time Vampirina got scared. *The others are "Vee is for Valentine" and "Look Who's Scared Now!". *This episode reveals that Vee isn't scare of anything, but she is afraid of baby cows in this episode. *Bridget says "lions and tigers and bears, oh my!", which is a reference to a known line from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. *Bridget would tell she is afraid of heights. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2018 episodes